


Attention and Cuddles

by LissaWho5



Series: Sander Storymas 2017! [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Roman wants attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Roman want attention from his boyfriend, Logan





	Attention and Cuddles

Roman was annoyed at his boyfriend.

Logan, was sitting on the couch, doing various things on his phone when he should be paying attention to his boyfriend, him!

And wasn't just that, he had been working hard all the week long and while he respected the fact that his boyfriend had been too, they both needed to relax, he really wanted affection and it's been like a week since their last cuddle section 

But his attempts to be casual about weren't working, like curling up next to Logan. Or holding his hand. Or kissing him on the cheek. So he decided to do what he did best.

 

Be over dramatic until he noticed him.

He flopped down on the catch and released a heavy sigh.

He said a thing.

“Oh woest me!” Said Roman putting his hand on his forehead for dramatic effect.

Logan didn't even bat an eye.

“I wish I had some nice, strong, boyfriends to give me attention.” 

Nothing.

“Oh come on!” 

That got Logan’s attention who looked up and said “Oh hey Roman.” and he then continued to scroll.

Roman dramatically huffed and decided that he was sick of this. He then jumped onto Logan getting tired of being “casual” about this. 

Logan was thrown off guard by the sudden weight on him but quickly adjusted. 

Roman smiled when Logan put his arms around him. He then kissed him on the face and used this as a distraction to get his phone out of his hand. 

When the pulled apart and Logan realized he had his phone, he was about to argue but Roman got in something before Logan could speak. 

“No more work. We've worked so much this week and it's time to relax.” 

Logan tried to argue but Roman wasn't having it. 

“Please Lolo. I miss you and we've hardly had time to do cute cuddly stuff all week and I want to be obnoxious with my boyfriend.” 

Logan blushed and sighed, deciding he possibly may have ignored Roman a bit.

“Fine.” He said trying to sound annoyed, but the grin on his face showed otherwise. Especially when Roman cheered a bit. 

They cuddled up to each other and both smiled at the love that was radiating off each other. 

Right there and now, they were content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> Have a lovely day/night.
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
